


Together on Top

by TheViolentTomboy



Series: My Crossover Academia [4]
Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Short Chapters, following stations of canon, maka and soul in 1a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: Maka and Soul want to become pro heroes. Too bad UA's curriculum doesn't do much for the two kids specifically trying to make it as a pro hero duo.





	1. first hurdle already and not even at the starting line

“Dammit, we were supposed to breeze through this entrance exam _together,_ ” Soul growled out, his grip tightening around the piece of paper that declared his testing ground. The testing ground that _wasn’t_ the same as Maka’s.

“It’s only natural they’d want to split up those who might know each other,” she murmured, a hint of dismay in her voice.

Soul ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. No use messing up his ‘cool guy’ persona now. “I should be able to handle myself just fine, but what about you? Your quirk won’t be much use against those robots.”

Maka huffed, tilting up her nose and crossing her arms across her chest. “Hey, don’t count me out just yet! I’ve got a pretty mean right hook, or did you forget?”

“I could never,” Soul admitted with a low, fond chuckle. Maka giggled as well, before raising her hands into fists and pumping them.

“I can do this. I’ll just grab something around me for a makeshift weapon instead. I won’t let _anything_ stop us from becoming great pro-heroes.”

Soul grinned widely at her, flashing all of his too-sharp teeth. He raised his own fist to bump against one of hers. “You got it, partner.”


	2. after the exam

The sun was setting as Maka and Soul made their way back to their shared apartment.

“So how did you think you did?” Soul asked, shoving his hands in his pockets trying his best to feign a nonchalant attitude. “How many robots did you punch?”

Maka looked straight up to the sky, taking a moment to properly collect her thoughts. “You know Soul, there are some really amazing people out there.”

“Huh? Maka, that wasn’t my question.”

“There was this boy,” his roommate slash partner continued, as if she didn’t even hear him. “He was super nervous before the exam, so I talked to him a little.”

Soul allowed himself a small, teasing grin. “So did you peep on him?”

Maka promptly swung her fist towards his head, and he was only barely able to duck out of the way. 

“Stop calling my quirk ‘peeping’! It sounds so...dirty when you say it like that!” she fumed.

“You’re right,” Soul said with mock wisdom, holding his chin in his hand and waggling his eyebrows. “Who knows what kind of impression people will have of you if they know you’re basically peeping on _me_ every time we fight together-”

“MAKA _CHOP_!”

“Where were you even keeping that thing?” Soul moaned as he gingerly rubbed his throbbing scalp. Maka humphed, the thick book in her hand still smoking. She took a deep breath.

“Soul, heroics is super competitive. We agreed that we’d stick together so that we’d stick out.”

“It’s not like I’ll ever forget that,” Soul replied sourly. 

“But our combo alone won’t be enough. That boy I was talking about? He destroyed the zero point robot with one punch.”

Soul’s mouth dropped to the ground. “What the-”

“He was amazing,” Maka said, closing her eyes to better recall the memory. “A girl got stuck under some rubble, and I tried to get her out, but I wasn’t going to free her in time. So he just jumped out of nowhere and blew that giant robot away.”

Soul still hadn’t picked his jaw back up. “That’s...unreal.”

“We really have to work harder than ever before, from here and out,” Maka said resolutely. 

“Yeah...” Soul said faintly. He then blinked, remembering something important.

“Hey, Maka! You still didn’t tell me how you did on the exam!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Maka found a sign post to use as a weapon against the robots, and she also got some hero points from freeing Uraraka. And obviously, she aced the written portion.


	3. day 1, too stressful

“Ah! That curly hair! You got in, just like Present Mic said!”

“I’m glad we’re all in the same class!”

Izuku covered his reddening face with his hands; both of those nice girls he had met back at the entrance exam were talking to him like they were all friends, and his poor heart was having a hard time acknowledging that fact.

“This is the guy who saved your butts? He doesn’t look like much,” a voice drawled out. That was when Izuku noticed the boy behind the pigtailed girl. It was almost amazing, really, how his appearance contrasted with hers. While she was the picture perfect image of a model student with her hair and uniform immaculately straight, his uniform was almost slovenly worn (a lot like Kacchan’s, really), with a sweatband just barely keeping his messy white hair in check.

Pigtailed girl frowned. “Soul, don’t be rude.”

Before ‘Soul’ could make another remark, one more voice cut him off. “If you’re here to socialize, then get out.”

 

* * *

 

A quirk assessment test. And the one who scored the lowest would be automatically expelled.

Plus Ultra, right? That was UA for you.

It was only the first event (the 50 meter dash) and Izuku was already sweating bullets. _I can’t regulate my power yet! What do I do?!_

Kacchan was using his explosions to propel his whole body. Iida easily dominated thanks to the engines in his legs. And there was that girl with the ponytail who just pulled a pair of in-line roller blades out of her own body.

_Everyone’s using their quirks to produce some incredible records, but if I use mine even once, that power will wreck my body!_

**_Beep!_ “6.95 seconds.”**

“-dammit Maka, what’s the point of that stupid peeping quirk of yours if that old fart of a teacher’s going to kick you out before we get the chance to show off what we can really do…”

Izuku looked up and blinked. ‘Soul’ was next to him, muttering almost _angrily_ under his breath. His red eyes focused on the pigtailed girl who had just finished her turn. First-name basis? They _did_ come to school together. The expression on the girl, Maka, was scrunched up in frustration, mirroring the one on Soul’s face as well.

And ‘peeping’? What kind of quirk was ‘peeping’? Whatever it was, it didn’t sound like something that could augment her physical ability. She _did_ still get a better score than him…

Izuku shook his head free of his thoughts. _Gotta concentrate on myself. There are still six more events left. Regulate, regulate, regulate…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we got two new kids here in this AU, well, we gotta kick two canon kids out. Mineta's a given, but I don't know who else is getting the boot yet...I just won't bring any attention to it for now, I guess ^-^


	4. shall we dance?

When Maka closed her eyes, she could see them. Among the darkness, flaming orbs of white light surrounded her, all flaring up with differing levels of intensity. She concentrated on filtering them all out to focus on the one that flickered calmly and steadily. She bit her lip.

Aizawa-sensei really _was_ serious about kicking someone out.

Someone gripped her hand, and suddenly Soul’s naked form was in her vision as well.

 _“What are you going to do?”_ he asked, his mouth not moving but his voice echoing in her head. Fear and worry rolled off of him in waves. _“You can’t just punch your way out of this one.”_

_“I’ll...manage again. We’ve done four tests already and I didn’t rank dead last in any of them.”_

_“Yeah, but you’re definitely near the bottom. Almost everyone else is pulling at least one hell of a score out of their ass.”_

Maka felt herself shake, and the hand around her own tightened.

_“You’re my partner, and I’ll never leave you. If that damn teacher wants to kick you out, I say we show him how we dance.”_


	5. to new friends

Izuku was staggering out of the main building, exhausted in both mind and body; Recovery Girl had worked her magic on his busted finger at the cost of a hefty chunk of his own stamina.

_I managed to avoid expulsion, but even after all that, I still ranked last in class. I can’t keep going on like this. I need to figure out how to regulate my power, and fast-_

A hand clapped onto his shoulder, startling him out his thoughts. “How’s your finger?”

“Iida-kun!” Izuku said with a yelp. “It’s fine now, thanks to Recovery Girl.”

The taller boy nodded before both of them started to make their way out of the gate. “But Aizawa-sensei sure fooled us. Our own instructor deceived us like that-”

“Aizawa-sensei was serious about expelling the student with lowest rank. At least at first.”

Both boys turned around to see Maka and Soul. Maka seemed oddly fixated on her shoes as she continued to talk.

Izuku felt a bead of sweat slide down his cheek. Meanwhile, Iida began the chop the air furiously. “Are you saying that our teacher was lying about lying?”

The girl responded by gripping both of Izuku’s shoulders and looking at him straight in the eye. Izuku would’ve been blushing at the close contact if not for the absolutely _intense_ expression on her face.

“You really saved my life again. _Thank you so much_.”

Something in Izuku’s brain froze. _Huh?_

Soul snickered, casually putting his hands behind his head. “If you hadn’t completely _bombed_ the last two events thanks to blowing up your own finger, Maka probably would’ve ranked last. Good thing you impressed the old fart enough to make him take back what he said.”

That frozen thing in Izuku’s brain cracked. _**HUH?!**_

Iida’s air chops promptly doubled in speed, his hands a blur. “How do you know-”

“Hey guys! Wait up!”

The other nice girl, the one with short brown hair, came running up to them. Iida’s air chops stopped as he greeted her. “Ah, Infinity Girl.”

Maka let go of Izuku’s shoulders as well. “Hello again!”

“I never did introduce myself! I’m Uraraka Ochako!” she said cheerfully. “You’re, let’s see, Iida Tenya-kun and you’re, um, Midoriya Deku-kun, right?”

“D-deku?!” Izuku sputtered.

“Yeah, that’s what that Bakugou guy called you before,” she responded. “Isn’t that your name?”

“My real name is Izuku. Kacchan just calls me that to bully me...”

“I’m sorry,” Uraraka said, the smile not leaving her face. “But ‘Deku’ sounds like ‘do your best’, you know? I like it!”

Izuku’s whole head turned into a tomato at her words. “CALL ME DEKU!”

Maka giggled.

“Midoriya-kun!” Iida scolded him. “Didn’t you just say that name’s an insult?”

Izuku buried his face in his hands. “It’s like the Copernican Revolution...”

“Copern-who?” Uraraka asked, her head tilted in confusion. Maka clapped her hands in delight and began to recite.

“The Copernican Revolution is named for the Renaissance-era mathematician and astronomer Nicolaus Copernicus. He independently developed his own heliocentric model-”

“Nerrrrrrrrrd,” Soul interrupted her. Maka glared at him.

“Oh yeah, and you two are, um, Maka Albarn-san and Soul Evans-kun!” Uraraka continued, slightly tripping over the pronunciation.

Izuku blinked as he realized something. “Are your names in western order? Your family names sound western too.”

“The two of us moved here from America a few years ago! Although I’m actually half Japanese from my mother’s side,” Maka said with a grin.

“So cool!” Uraraka exclaimed.

“There are a lot of things I want to ask you guys about how pro-heroes work in America!” Izuku added.

Izuku found himself genuinely enjoying himself as he chatted with his new found friends.

Friends. He actually had _friends_ now. The thought filled his whole body with a pleasant warmth that almost cancelled out the fatigue.

It wasn’t until he got home that he realized that he hadn’t asked Maka (both she and Soul had insisted on being called by their first names, must’ve been an American thing) how she knew about Aizawa-sensei being initially serious about his expulsion threat. Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember seeing her use her quirk _at all_ during the tests.

Oh well. He could always ask her tomorrow.


	6. when do we get to work together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing, Maka and Soul both wear their canon outfits for their hero costumes.

Their first Foundational Hero Studies class, taught by All _freakin’_ Might himself, and they were jumping straight into battle trials. 

The exercise seemed simple enough. An indoor battle simulation. The class would be divided into teams of two, and two teams would be tested at a time, with one acting as heroes and the other villains. The hero team had to reach the fake bomb while the villain team guarded it. Or one team could just straight up incapacitate the other. Easy-peasy. 

But _then_ All Might announced that the teams would be decided by lottery. Soul wanted to scream. (He didn’t, of course. He settled with gritting his teeth instead.)

Midoriya, in all his bunny-eared jumpsuit glory, brought up the fact that impromptu team-ups were often a thing that actually happened, but Soul wasn’t having it. “Yeah, no. Maka’s the only one I’m ever going to work with, so there’s no point in sticking us with other people.”

“There’s no guarantee that the both of you will always be available for a situation,” Midoriya pointed out.

“Like hell! Maka and I are _partners_!” Soul shot back.

(”P- _partners_?!” someone blurted, sounding rather embarrassed.)

“I’m afraid that it would be unfair to the rest of the class if I allowed you and young Albarn alone to be exempt from the lottery!” All Might said in his booming voice. “There will be plenty more opportunities in the future for the two of you to work together!”

Soul was ready to argue again when Maka put a gentle hand on his shoulder. She didn’t look happy either.

“We can’t talk back to a teacher,” she said quietly, keeping her voice low enough so that no one else would hear. Her other hand then gripped his, establishing their link. _“Don’t worry. He’s right. We’ll get other chances.”  
_

_“This still sucks,”_ Soul grumbled.

This whole exercise was going to be completely _pointless_.


	7. so this might work out

Well.

It would be hard to beat Team A and D’s battle in terms in pure spectacle, but Maka was determined to do her best, even without Soul’s familiar and comforting presence either by her side or in her hands.

(She really hoped that Midoriya would stop wrecking his body though. Just _what_ was up with his quirk?)

Her partner was a redhead boy with a smile full of both genuine exuberance and Soul-like sharp teeth. They were the villains in the scenario, having to guard the fake bomb against an invisible girl and a boy with a powerful looking tail.

“What’s the plan?” Kirishima asked as he did a few quick warm-up stretches. “I gotta admit, I’m a little worried. My Hardening can really tank a lot of damage, but what’s stopping an invisible person from slipping right past us without us knowing?”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Maka assured him before closing her eyes. Two balls of flaming light were down below, still outside the building they were in. “I can already see her.”

“Awesome!” Kirishima cheered. “That’s super manly! So your quirk lets you see invisible things?”

“Not exactly,” Maka admitted, allowing herself a small smile of her own as a voice over the loudspeakers declared the start of the battle. One ball of light was rushing in ahead alone.

_Big mistake._


	8. this'll be great for my self-esteem

There was no stopping the swell of pride in Soul’s chest when Team J were declared the victors. Maka had been amazing, successfully baiting the invisible girl into the room with a half-open door then immediately pouncing on her with the capture tape when she got close. That had left her tailed teammate alone for the rest of the mission, and Maka and the redhead had managed to fend him off until time ran out.

The swell of pride didn’t _completely_ quash that little bit of nervousness and insecurity when he was called up to go next. Still, Maka had shown what she was capable of as a hero on her own; he had to do the same.

“You can do this, Soul,” she said, her fists pumped up as he was leaving the viewing room. He responded with a cocky grin that didn’t completely match how he actually felt; hopefully she didn’t catch that.

Like Maka, he was in the villain team, and his partner was a serious-faced boy who covered the entire left side of his body with ice.

Soul rotated his right shoulder before his whole arm burst into light and reformed as a wicked-looking curved blade. “So you ready?”

“Is that the extent of your quirk?” Todoroki asked, impassive eye scanning the transformed arm. Something about his tone irked Soul the wrong way.

“I can do this with any of my limbs,” Soul said defensively. _And there’s my whole body transformation too, but that’s only good when I’m with Maka..._

“I see,” Todoroki replied simply, kneeling down to put his right hand on the floor. “Neither of our opponents appear to have quirks that can particularly deal with ice, so I should be enough.”

Soul bristled. “What the hell is that supposed to-”

_**“BATTLE START!”** _

And in a flash, the entire building was completely frozen over.

 

* * *

 

It had taken a giant chunk of the allotted time just for the hero team to reach the room the villain team and the bomb were in, the ice around said room being particularly thick. And whenever it looked as though they'd actually manage to break through, Todoroki would simply reinforce the barrier. So sure enough...

_**“VILLAIN TEAM, WINS!”** _

“Goddammit! ( _achoo!_ ) I didn’t get to do anything!”


	9. Chapter 9

Soul’s face was sullen as the rest of their classmates took their turns. He might’ve been able to play it off cool if not for the fact his nose was dripping and he was wrapped in a thick blanket the whole time.

Maka tried not to make it too obvious that she kept sneaking glances at him.

After the class was finished, Soul didn’t bother making any small talk in the changing room, being the first one in and out. Much to his surprise, Maka was already waiting for him at the front of the gate. A closer look at her uniform revealed that her tie was slightly crooked and one of her jacket buttons wasn’t done.

He blinked, making sure he wasn’t seeing things. Huh.

“How are you feeling? I can make something warm for dinner tonight,” Maka said as the two began their way to the train station.

“I’m fine. I stopped sneezing already,” Soul mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

The two of them were silent for a few moments before Maka spoke up again. “Um, Soul? Seeing how we didn’t get partnered up today in class, maybe, do you feel up for a dance before we go home? We really haven’t had any chances to practice lately...”

Soul blinked again, unable to stop the soft smile from forming. His partner was steadfastly looking at her shoes and her trademark pigtails were obscuring her eyes, but they weren’t enough to completely hide her pinking cheeks.

“Yeah, sounds good. Let’s stop by our spot.”

 

* * *

 

_“I was seriously lame today.”_

_“It wasn’t your fault!”_

_“You took down your opponent with no problems.”_

_“I got lucky. I wouldn’t have been able to do much against anyone else.”_

_“Still.”_

_“We’ll get our chance. And we still have to get stronger if we want to beat some of our classmates.”_

_“Ice boy’s going down first.”_


	10. the one i aspire to be

The next morning involved dodging the press surrounding the school entrance, Aizawa-sensei announcing the need to pick out a class president, and Iida suggesting to take the democratic option and vote. In no time at all, the results were on the blackboard.

Izuku yelped when he saw the number of dashes next to his name. “I got _four_ votes?!”

Maka let out a dejected little sigh at the sight of a single dash next to her own name. Soul slapped his own forehead in exasperation.

 

* * *

 

Lunch rolled around, and Izuku was freaking out in front of his friends.

“I’m not sure if someone like me will make a good class president,” he fretted.

“Don’t worry about it!” Uraraka said before popping a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

“Maka you dummy, I know you wanted the job, so why didn’t you vote for yourself?” Soul asked, tugging on one of her pigtails.

She squirmed in her seat next to him. “I mean, yeah, I did, but it didn’t seem right, and I thought Midoriya-kun would be a better class president…”

“You voted for me?!” Izuku shrieked. The pig-tailed girl gave a small, shy nod.

“Maka-chan still had one vote, so does that mean you voted for her, Soul-kun?” Uraraka asked, her right cheek still bulging with food.

“Something like class president doesn’t really fit a cool guy like me,” Soul replied with a careless shrug.

“Maka-kun, you made a decision based on what you decided was best for the class rather than yourself,” Iida said. “Midoriya-kun, I also voted for you because I believe that you have judgement and guts where it counts.”

Izuku wanted to shriek again. _Why do they have so much faith in me?!_

“Even though you wanted to be class president too! You’re so proper, Iida-kun!” Uraraka exclaimed, clapping her hands. “The way you talk and everything, are you from an upper-crust family?”

Iida’s jaw dropped at her direct words. “Upper-crust?!”

Soul snickered. “Yeah, it’s like you’ve got a stick up your ass all the time.”

“I do _not_ have a stick-!”

“MAKA _CHOP_!”

As Izuku and Uraraka gaped over the smoking book over Soul’s head, Iida took the moment to regain his bearings.

“My family has been in heroics for several generations already. Have you heard of the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?”

“You mean that super popular hero based in Tokyo?! His office has over sixty-five sidekicks!” Izuku blurted out, his eyes shining in excitement.

Iida’s chest puffed out in pride. “Yes, he’s my older brother!”

_“Wow!”_

“He’s a beloved pro hero who follows the rules and guides the people! And I aspire to be like him!” Iida said, a bright smile gracing his normally serious features. "As such, I think it may be too soon for me to be in a position of leadership. For now, Midoriya-kun, you are the better choice!"

“So you want to live up to your legacy too!” Maka said, fire suddenly burning in her eyes. “I’ll be cheering you on, Iida-kun!”

“Huh? You’re from a family of heroes as well?” Izuku asked excitedly. "I'm not as well versed in American heroes as I am with Japanese, but-"

“I don't have anything like Iida-kun's history,” Maka admitted, calming down a little and sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. “But back in the States, my mother is a very respected hero who does everything she can to help others. I inherited her quirk and I want to follow in her footsteps.”

 _Like who All Might is to me, Iida-kun and Maka-san have their own heroes,_ Izuku thought wistfully. He then blinked, realizing something.

“Maka-san, what _is_ your quirk? I didn’t get to see it in action yesterday.”

“Even though Hagakure-kun was completely invisible, it was like you knew exactly where she was the entire time!” Iida said.

“Oh. My quirk,” Maka said, blushing slightly. “It’s called Soul Perception. I can-”

Suddenly, an ear-splitting siren cut her off. _**“SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. STUDENTS, PLEASE PROMPTLY EVACUATE.”**_


End file.
